


Musical Fluff Month: Pride Edtion

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [50]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I spawned like 8 different AUs for this, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Only one person dies in one thing, Panic Attacks, Someone teach Jared how to emotion, This one's gonna have more angst than last time, Trans Jared Kleinman, its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Same thing as last time just slightly angstier, with a bazillion more AUs, and the high chance of sparking a spin-off fic.
Relationships: Alana Beck & Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst/Jenna Rolan/Chloe Valentine, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Squip Squad Members & Squip Squad Members
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 89
Kudos: 22





	1. Day 1: First Kiss - Boardwalk Boys

At least once every week Jeremy and his dad made an effort to have a night where they just talked. And that was tonight.

"So have you had your first kiss yet son?"

Jeremy didn't know how to answer. He had. He had also lost his virginity too. This isn't about that tho. But he wasn't out to his dad. So his choices were:

Lie

Half lie by saying it was with a girl

Or

Come out as bi and polyamorous, explain what polyamory is, and how he has 3 boyfriends and how most of the time when he leaves them alone they fuck.

Like he was braincelling hard rn fam.

Then he thought that he kinda had 3 first kisses if that makes sense. One with each boyf. And technically his first kiss was with Michael accidentally in 7th grade that's a whole other oneshot because the author's headcanons still exist in other timelines.

~~~

With Michael, it was kinda awkward at first before it got fairly heated.

Jeremy was just being Jeremy. Michael out of nowhere was just like "Oh my god you're so damn cute I could kiss you right now."

Without missing a beat Jeremy replied with "Then do it."

"Wait legit?"

"Yeah."

The author still is bad at writing kisses so pls excuse this probably cringe.

Michael cupped Jeremy's face and leaned in. The feeling of their lips touching was like better than anything else either had experienced. But neither of them were experienced kissers so they were just making things up as they went. The whole initiation of this thing was semi-awkward and they didn't know what they were doing but it was still great and ended with Jeremy pinned on the bed.

~~~

The author doesn't feel she needs to explain that with Rich it ended with them fucking but minus the smut hErE wE gO aGaIn- *slams head into wall*

They were just vibing in Jeremy's room watching shitty Netflix originals just being fairly cute. You know like kisses on the cheek just because and holding hands and cuddling and that good fluffy shit.

Then Rich was just like "Jere?"

"What?"

"I'm horny."

Jeremy laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

After 15is minutes of silence filled with sexual tension Rich asked. "Can I kiss you?"

"Go ahead."

And we know where that ended. Also someone pls tell the author who tf tops. They're both bottoms liKE- (See end of chapter for diagrams)

~~~

With Jake, it was a much softer moment. Jeremy had just had a panic attack.

"And I just-" he broke down sobbing again.

"Jere, honey, I-" Jake was trying to think of something to say. Instead he cupped Jeremy's face and forced him to look at him. "Can I kiss you?"

Jeremy nodded.

~~~

So now that all the kiss shit has been established, back to Jeremy and his dad. Did you forget about them? You shouldn't have it was like 500 words ago.

So he opted to just bi up lie.

"No."

Jeremy's dad nodded. "Ok then. Any girls in mind?"

This time he didn't have to lie. He was dating three guys. "Nope."

"But weren't you into that Christine girl?"

Jeremy took a bite of the slice of pizza that was set in front of him at some point.

"I moved on. She never saw me that way. We're good friends now though."

"I knew you two were friends. You have quite a large friend group compared to a few months ago. But when did you move on? You've been into her since 7th grade, right? What made you move on?"

Lying was steadily getting harder. The whole story was that he realized that he liked dick just as much if not more than he thought he liked pussy and he got himself three boyfriends. "I just realized that I liked her for superficial reasons once I got to know her." Not a complete lie.

"What about boys?"

Jeremy's internal monologue went from "I'm not technically lying" to "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK HE KNOWS ABOUT MISSION TIME GO AS FUCKEN DEEP INTO THAT CLOSET AS POSSIBLE!!!!!" in like 3 seconds. Mr. Heere was just accepting at this point that his son was at least bi.

"I'm not gay dad." Jeremy's voice seriously cracked. "I'm just focusing on school right now." Which absolutely wasn't true. He was only passing because he now had friends that had more than an eighth of a braincell. Like Christine had 2 fucking braincells.

"Okay then."

They ate the rest of their dinner in relative silence and Jeremy went to go spam the group chat with fuck until someone calmed him down.


	2. Day 2: Pets - Zolana

"Hey Lana have you ever owned a pet before?" Zoe was laying on her floor frustrated with how he couldn't manage to find the right chord for the song she was writing.

"I did. I owned a turtle."

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE A VSCO GIRL!"

Before Alana could tell Zoe that no she wasn't a VSCO girl because they weren't a thing yet she was already off to screech at Connor that she was a VSCO girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really dumb


	3. Day 3: Affermation - Boardwalk Boys

After his talk with his dad, Jeremy opened up the group chat with his boyfriends. He was happy to find it had been renamed to "The Geeks And The Freaks And The Gays" over the last time he checked where it was just called Succ. Then Michael, Jake, and Rich changed their nicknames to "A" "Mother fucking" "Dick".

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: jere you good

Twinkie: no

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

The Pure Breed Gay: babe whats wrong

Twinkie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2yPnnDfqpw

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

What The Fuck Richaed: whos ass are we beating

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: ^^^

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

The Pure Breed Gay: pls tell me no ass beating is necessary

Twinkie: no ass beating necessary

Twinkie: Fuck

The Pure Breed Gay: JEREMIAH HEERE WATCH YOUR MCFUCKING LANGUAGE

What The Fuck Richard: mikey stop letting chris steal your phone

Twinkie: i mean i shoulda been him

Twinkie: he used mcfucking

What The Fuck Richard: fair

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: ok can we stop with the fuckery and figure out whats up with jere

The Pure Breed Gay: can we pls

Twinkie: ok so my dad asked me if i had had my first kiss

What The Fuck Richard: and

Twinkie: i lied and said that i hadn't

The Pure Breed Gay: ok but why is fuckery necessary?

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: not trying to invalidate your feelings but it just doesn't seem that bad?

Twinkie: thats not the bad part dumbasses

Twinkie: lemme finish

Twinkie: then he asked if i had any girls in mind and i said no

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: good

The Pure Breed Gay: thank god

What The Fuck Richard: if you said yes i would've booted you from this chat and cried

Twinkie: guys

The Pure Breed Gay: yes?

Twinkie: babes

What The Fuck Richard: what

Twinkie: loves of my life

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: did we do something bad?

Twinkie: can all of you shuT THE FUCK UP AND LET A MAN SPEAK

Twinkie: Anyway

Twinkie: then he asked about boys and I was like im not gay

The Pure Breed Gay: i see

The Pure Breed Gay: that is the bad thing

Twinkie: ye

Twinkie: now im scared that if he were to either go through my phone or look over my shoulder while texting you people he would find out and i dont want that to happen that way so imma just come out soon ig

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: i feel like this is a time to give hugs so imma just like break down your front door in like 10 kay?

What The Fuck Richard: not if i get there first

Twinkie: sure?

The Pure Breed Gay: oh im already on your doorstep

What The Fuck Richard: if micha wasnt our boyfriend that would be creepy

The Pure Breed Gay: let me in

Twinkie: ill be there in a sec

The Pure Breed Gay: lEt Me IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN

Twinkie: calm your tits im like 10 steps away from the door

Twinkie: jake if michael isnt here by the time you get here it means i killed him

What The Fuck Richard: what he do

The Pure Breed Gay: i started banging on the door and screaming LeT Me IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNnNnNnNnNnNn

Twinkie: actually

Twinkie: babe how do you plan on getting here before jake

The Pure Breed Gay: you live the furthest from jere and your the smolest

What The Fuck Richard: fuck you too

What The Fuck Richard: let a bich dream

Twinkie: that a typo?

What The Fuck Richard: bi + rich = bich

Twinkie: ok then

What The Fuck Richard: u should just hide in ur closet and then tell ur dad to come upstairs and then just walk out and come out and then u b like polyamory means im dating these 3 and then we walk out next 2 u and b like hi mr heere

The Pure Breed Gay: rich that is fucking gold

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: i only just saw the last thing rich said

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: but ye

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: gold

Twinkie: that is ArT

Twinkie: walk out with the bi flag hiding in my closet wrapped around my shoulders like a cape

The Pure Breed Gay: Richard get your 5'3 ass over here

The Pure Breed Gay: this is the funniest shit ever

What The Fuck Richard: im almost there chill

What The Fuck Richard: but what is it

The Pure Breed Gay: jere's yelling at jake for scaring the shit outa him

The Pure Breed Gay: jake's trying to apologize and Jeremy is trying to accept that apology without it being gay

The Pure Breed Gay: and now they're slinking into the hallway to be cute

The Pure Breed Gay: im fucking dying

What The Fuck Richard: making my way to jeremys house

What The Fuck Richard: walking fast

What The Fuck Richard: walking faster

The Pure Breed Gay: ilovethem.png


	4. Day 4: Closet - Boardwalk Boys

To say Jeremy was freaking out was an understatement. He was panicking. His mind reeling with every single negative outcome.

Jake and Michael were clearing out space in Jeremy's closet that was big enough for the four of them to stand and taking down the bi flag in the back so Jeremy could wear it as a cape.

Rich had one arm wrapped around Jeremy's shoulders and another rubbing his arm.

"Babe what if he kicks me out?" Jeremy's thoughts were getting too loud for him so he started verbalizing them.

"We'll beat the shit out of him if you want and you can come live with one of us," Rich thought a moment, "well my place probably wouldn't be the greatest and Mikey's would most likely be your best bet. Maybe Jake's if you wanna fuck all the time-"

Jeremy was too busy worrying to slap Rich's arm for the comment. "What if he doesn't approve of the four of us Richie?" He was now blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Then we'll tell him off and then take you with us for a while or something," Rich cringed. He really wasn't the greatest with this kinda stuff. But for Jeremy or any of his boyfriends really, he was willing to try. 

"What if I get the dreaded 'it's just a phase' or the 'pick a side'?"

"We will shower you in affection and take you to Pinkberry and summon the girls to do whatever the five of you do together. Or maybe not. Wouldn't wanna disrupt their lesbian four-way-"

"Rich!" The two laughed. Jeremy pecked Rich's lips. "Thank you."

Rich had opened his mouth to respond when Michael yelled "Jesus fucking christ Jeremiah!! Since when did you steal so much of our shit?"

Jeremy blushed and looked like he wanted to crawl into the floor. Rich perked up.

"He steal any of mine?"

"Yeah. He's stolen shit from all of us!" Jake called from the closet.

Jeremy was over this exposure. "Ok 3 things. 1. It smells like you guys and shit so shut the fuck up. 2. Do we have a hole yet? 3. Stop rummaging around in my closet."

The clothing theft victims had an 'oh yeah that's what we're doing' moment and let Jeremy into the closet.

The four stood there. Jeremy being absorbed into a group hug complete with kisses from his three boyfriends as he stared at the message waiting to be sent. 

He clicked the send button.

Your Child: Hey dad you should come upstairs. I have a surprise.

Spongebob No Pants: I'll be up in a second

(Jeremy's dad's nickname is Spongebob No Pants because Jeremy changed it and his dad never figured out how to change it btw)

Jeremy's anxiety spiked. So now the kisses that the accompanied the hug were followed by various forms of "it's gonna be ok".

That was until they heard footsteps on the stairs. They couldn't talk now so it was rubbing Jeremy's back and arms and squeezing his hand.

The door opened. "Son? Where are you?"

Your Child: just sit on the bed and wait

Jeremy siked himself up and nodded. It was the signal they had decided on so then the others could move out of sight. Jeremy opened and walked out of the closet.

"Dad. I'm bi and polyamorous. I know you know what bi is. But me being polyamorous means that these three lovely idiots," Rich, Michael, and Jake walked out of the closet, "are my boyfriends."

They awkwardly waved. "Hi, Mr. Heere."

Mr. Heere thought for a moment. "Ok run that last one by me again."

"I'm girls and boys and the four of us are dating."

"Ok cool. Got it. That's perfectly fine. Great talk. If I see a drop of sperm or a used condom anywhere in this house I'll kill the four of you. Anyway great talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Boardwalk Boys Saga


	5. Day 6: Flowers - Lesbihonest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Christine x Brooke x Jenna x Chloe aka Boardwalk Boys but gorls

Christine really loved doing all sorts of little things for her girlfriends. Like slipping their respective favorite candies in their pockets or purses for them to find later. Leaving sticky notes with cute little messages around the house where she knows at least one of them will find it. Actually returning thefted sweaters with a cute little note. And reminding them what day it is because none of them have a sense of time.

But now she's started leaving flowers in spots she knows they'll find.

Like taped to Jenna's laptop, threaded through the top of Brooke's ukulele, or next to Chloe's shoes. Or even just sending flowers to where they work.

They add extra light to Brooke's classroom. They're a reminder that after Chloe leaves her boring shitty desk job she has something to look forward to once she gets home. (Jake teases her every time.) And they brighten up Jenna's day as she worked on whatever news story she was supposed to be typing up.

Eventually, they started bringing them home and putting them in a rather large flowerpot on the kitchen table.

Right now the three of them are eating lunch while Christine went out with Jeremy to do whatever they do. It's still fairly unknown. Just that they go out for lunch. 

Chloe and Jenna were talking about whatever and Brooke was staring at the flowerpot.

"You know she does so much to try and make us happy," at this point Brooke was more thinking than eating.

Jenna nodded. "She really does. Where did we find her?"

Chloe laughed. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Silence fell over the girls as they started thinking about all the small things Christine had done for them over the years.

"We should do something for her."

"I'm on board but what?"

"Ok how about-"

~~~

Christine had been called down to the main office during her lunch break being told that there was something for her. When she walked in she saw a bouquet of rainbow-colored roses. She smiled as the receptionist handed them to her. She nearly ran back to the theater classroom.

There was a note attached. She opened it and there was a Dum Dum lollipop taped to the inside. It was bubblegum flavored. aka her favorite.

The note read: "Chris you do so many little for all of us to make us happy. So we decided to return the favor. Love, Jen, Chlo, and Brooke" with the note "why don't I get a cute short version of my name" in Brooke's handwriting in the top left corner. "Because yours is already cute and short" was written in Jenna's below it.

Christine smiled. "I love them."


	6. Day 6 - Coffee Shop - Pinkberry

It was fall. The leaves were changing colors and yeeting themselves from trees. Pumpkin everything. Fuck it's school again. Oh shit wait its senior year which means we have prom. Pumkin everything. Oh fuck only one year left of school before we can't see each other every day. Pumpkin everything. Seasonal depression time motherfuckers. Don't forget pumpkin everything. Don't leave Michael by himself for too long or ya might have a slicey slice issue. And did I mention pumpkin everything?

Chloe loved pumpkin spice lattes. So that's what the girls were going to get right now. 

They decided to take the long way through the park. The whole place was covered in shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown. Everywhere you looked there were little kids making piles of leaves only to jump in them as soon as they were done. Then reshaping the piles only to do it again. 

A cool crisp wind blew through the park. It wasn't cold enough that you needed a super heavy jacket. A sweater would do just fine. Every time the wind blew through the trees more leaves would fall. Cascading their colors down slowly and almost gracefully. The children would start to run after the leaves trying to catch them.

Chloe and Brooke walked hand in hand through the park. Taking in the beauty.

At one point 5 kids, no older than 6, ran through the path they were taking. They were chasing after some leaves.

"Why are you holding her hand?" A little girl wearing a purple sweater with stars asked Chloe. Chloe freaked out a little bit. She wasn't very good with little kids and was quite frankly a little scared of them.

Brooke let go of Chloe's hand to bend down and be on the same level as the little girl. "She was holding my hand because she's my girlfriend."

A little boy in black who looked like the girl's brother back after he heard Brooke's answer. "But I thought it had to be a boyfriend and a girlfriend."

Brooke smiled. "It can be a boyfriend and a girlfriend. Or it could be a girlfriend and a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend and a boyfriend."

The rest of the kids had wandered back over to where their friends were taking to Brooke.

"Wait you can do that?" Another girl wearing glasses asked.

"Yep."

The boy with glasses looked skeptical. "Prove it then."

The only boy who hadn't said anything in blue elbowed the skeptical child. "Jared be nice!" The other three glared at Jared.

"What? I want proof that two girls can love each other like a boy and a girl do."

Brooke stood and smiled. "Well here's your proof little man." Brooke stood on her toes to surprise kiss, Chloe.

The two little girls and the blue child giggled. The first girls' brother and Jared were discussed as most little kids are with kissing.

The wind blew again and a leaf landed on the blue child's head. "Guys I got one!" The blue child grabbed the leaf off his head.

"Nice one Ev!" The first little girl congratulated blue child aka Ev.

"Oh look at that Evan's finally in the running for the leaf game," Jared smirked.

Then the kids started chasing each other again.

Brooke smiled and took Chloe's hand as they continued to walk to the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litol.  
> DEH.  
> Squad.  
> Equals.  
> Serotonin.
> 
> Also this wasn't really about a coffee shop but oh well I'm not writing a coffee shop au again.


	7. Day 7: Shadows - Kleinsen

Evan was staying over at Jared's house for the night. One thing Evan kept forgetting about Jared's room was the fact that the tree by his house cast creepy shadows across the room. And those shadows were freaking Evan out.

They looked like a clawed hand. It looked like the hand was trying to pull the blankets off the bed but it couldn't. The hand was persistent and kept trying to steal the blankets.

This all led to Evan being curled up in a ball sitting on a pillow. He stared at the hand. It was still freaking him out after a solid at least half hour.

No sleep tonight huh Hansen? He asked himself in his head.

Jared groggily sat up. "Babe, what do you mean 'no sleep'? Why are you even up right now? It's 4 in the morning."

"Oh, sorry for waking you up. I'll be fine. Go back to sleep," Evan lied. He was, in fact, not fine and he wasn't going to be fine either.

"Well I'm already up so might as well tell me why you aren't sleeping."

This was the first time Jared had witnessed Evan's fear of the hand (trademark pending). So Evan just sorta sat there waiting to see if Jared passed out.

"If you're waiting for me to sleep its not going to work. I'll only go to sleep after you're sleeping again."

Evan sighed and uncurled slightly. "It's pretty stupid."

Jared fully sat up and wrapped his arm around Evan's shoulder. "Can't be that stupid. I mean, we hang out with Connor on a daily basis."

Evan giggled and elbowed Jared. "Be nice."

"He's not even here. What's he gonna do. Like show up behind us and be like 'I fucking heard you Jared you fucking bitch. Imma whip your ass.'" Jared was defiantly awake now.

At that moment Jared's phone buzzed.

"Oh look at that its a text from the man himself. Speak of the devil and he'll show up."

Evan tried to look over at Jared's phone which he failed at doing. "What he say?"

"This has to be fake," Jared went pale.

"Lemme see." Jared handed Evan his phone.

Milk Man: i fucking heard what u said about me kleinman

Milk Man: u fucking bitch

Milk Man: i would kill u if evan wouldnt hate me for doing so

Milk Man: consider urself lucky u have the smol bean on ur side kleinman

Milk man: so fucking lucky

"Well I guess I need to try and force you to sleep now don't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip jared


	8. Day 8: Drawing On Skin - Sincerely Three

Despite the fact that the dress code at their school forbids drawing on yourself, Connor did it anyway. He always had 2-3 sharpies and a few pens in his pocket and just whipped them out to doodle on himself when he was over whatever the fuck the teacher was going on about or to write reminders. It was like sticky notes but you couldn't lose them. Besides, he always had his hoodie sleeves pulled down.

Right now he was vibing in his room on the floor because let the boy vibe looking over the reminders on his arm. Some of them were older and were fading. He tried to use a different color every day as to not confuse himself but that didn't always work out so he was trying to figure out what was a reminder for today and what was yesterday's reminders.

Then he heard the door be aggressively knocked on. Like BaM bAm BaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAm kinda knocking.

He looked over his arm once more to try and figure out if he was expecting anyone. All the while the BaM bAm BaM bAm BaM bAm BaM bAm BaM bAm BaM bAm BaM bAm continued

"tHiS iS tHe F b FuCkInG i OpEn Up FuCkwAd!!!" BaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAm

Jared. Connor thought. Then his eyes landed on "night in with Jare and Ev 8 pm (who the fuck are you kidding they're probably gonna stay the night". Nights in at Connor's house were only when his parents were off doing some sorta fancy rich people shit and Zoe was at Alana's house.

"I SAID F B FUCKING I DIPSHIT OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!!!" BaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAm

"JARED FUCKING STOP!!" BaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAmBaM bAm

Connor tried to suppress a laugh. Jared's incessant banging had pissed Evan off.

"I WILL FUCKING CUT YOUR ARMS OFF STOP BANGING ON THE DOOR!!!" BaM bAm

"DID YOU THINK I WAS FUCKING KIDDING KLEINMAN??? CONNOR OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR SO I CAN KILL JARED!!!"

Connor had made it to the door and was laughing his ass off. "Ev, I'll only open the door if you promise not to kill Jared."

Connor could feel Evan's pout through the door. "But now I have a fucking headache Connor."

"I have Advil. You'll be fine. Just don't kill Jared and I'll open the door."

"Fine."

Connor opened the door. Evan was still pouting slightly, and Jared looked scared.

Still none the less, he turned on what Evan and Connor had dubbed "The Kinky Kleinman Charm". "Hey babe, I missed you." Jared wrapped his arms around Connor's waist.

Connor laughed as Evan dropped his shit on the floor and lay down on the couch to try and prevent his brain from exploding. "Jare I saw you less than 5 hours ago."

Jared groaned. "That's to looooonnnnnngggg!"

Connor smiled. Jared was so cocky and a bit of a dick with other people. But when it was just the three of them he was such an affectionate softy. "Damn you're cute."

"I'm not cute. Evan's cute."

"You're both cute."

Evan glared at Jared and Connor. "Speaking of the cute one my brain is fucking exploding. Can I have the drugs pls?"

"Oh shit right." Connor went to go get the Advil for Evan while Jared started to order pizza.

Cut to the gays cuddled up on Connor's floor watching shit on Netflix. The long-empty pizza box lay thrown on the floor somewhere. It was a little past 11 now.

"Jare you should take your binder off," Evan poked Jared's side. Jared pretended to not hear him.

Evan looked at Connor as to say 'help me. idk how to get it off him.' Connor picked up on the message and made an offer he hardly ever did. "Babe if you take it off you can wear my hoodie."

Jared looked at Connor. "You've got yourself a deal Con man. Gimme the goods."

Connor sat up and took off his hoodie. He handed it to Jared who walked off to the bathroom while pretending to be pissed.

Evan snuggled up to Connor because he was now cold because his human heat mass had left. When Jared came back he put his binder in his bag and went to get Evan out of his spot.

"Ev move. You stole my spot."

Evan, still salty about the headache, did not move. "Evan get out me swamp."

"Just come on this side babe," when Connor became the peacemaker was beyond him.

Jared was nudging Evan with his foot now. "But I wanna be in the middle."

"Well, I don't think you can be in the middle. Ev's passed out."

Jared pouted and sat down next to Connor who promptly sat up. "You know you look good in my hoodie. Should let you wear it more often."

Jared rested his head on Connor's shoulder. "Hey what's up with your arm?"

Connor had completely forgotten about all the doodles and notes on his arm. "Oh, I just draw on it when I'm bored in class or like leave reminders on it. Easier than paper."

"But you have a phone?" Jared was confused about the reminders bit.

"Can't use my phone in class," Connor pointed out.

"Fair. Lemme steal your arm and read some of this shit."

Connor stuck out his arm that hadn't been stolen by Evan. Jared looked over it reading some of the reminders, but mostly focusing on the doodles. "Holy shit how are you this good?"

"Dunno. How am I supposed to know? Besides I'm pretty sure everything I draw is super shitty."

"BitCH-!" Jared was about to start screaming and Connor knew that if he tried to signal to him to shut the fuck up so he didn't wake Evan up he'd just scream louder. Solution: kiss. And that's what happened.

When they pulled away Connor jerked his head towards Evan. "Don't wake the baby."

"Oh shit right," Jared fiddled with the stringy thingies that make the hood smaller? You know those things right? What the fuck are they called? Anyways he was fiddling with those mother fuckers. "To prove my point, you should draw on my arm."

"I'll take you up on that offer Kleinman. There should be a pen or something in the pockets of my hoodie."

Jared gave Connor the first pen he found. It was a purple one. "What am I drawing on you?"

"I dunno. Just whatever I guess."

Connor started to laugh at his own stupidity. "Seeing as my other arm has been stolen you gotta hold still babe." Jared's arm was already moving.

"Oh right."

Connor then proceeded to draw a dick on Jared's arm. He purposely tried to make it the worse dick he's ever drawn for the sake of not letting Jared be able to say he was a good artist. "There."

Jared looked at his arm and sighed. "Really Connor? Really?"

Connor started laughing.

"Super mature."

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same?"

Jared was about to argue but they both knew it was true. "Fair."

"Heere," Connor handed Jared the pen. "Draw a dick on my arm so we can match."

This went on until there was no more space for another dick on either of their arms. Evan wasn't super please with the bazzlion dicks on both boy's arms the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i've been so bad at staying on track with this this month. But. I convinced my dad to order me 50 worms on a string. They arrive today. (the 10th. I just pretend like i posted this the right day.)


	9. Day 9: Stars - Zolana

Alana nervously messed with the box in her pocket as she was driving to pick Zoe up from the boys' house. We really need a nickname when referring to them. She thought as she pulled up to the all too familiar house. She pulled out her phone and texted Jared.

The Brain Cell: Give me my girlfriend back Kleinman.

Lacks Basic Intelligence: k

The Brain Cell: She better be perfectly fine.

Lacks Basic Intelligence: jesus lana chill

The Brain Cell: My apologies, I am rather nervous.

Lacks Basic Intelligence: itll b fine

Alana saw Zoe walk out of the front door smiling while flipping Connor off. Anala never understood why they never just waved. They flipped each other off instead.

The Brain Cell: She better be good

Zoe climbed into the passenger seat. "Hey Lana!"

"Hi Zo, did they do anything to you?"

"Chill. They didn't do anything. You seem pretty anxious. What's wrong?"

"Oh umm... I just wanted to take you on a surprise date," It wasn't a total lie. The best part was Zoe bought it.

"Sweet. Where are we going?"

Alana smirked. "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

For the rest of the ride, Zoe tried to pester Alana into telling her where they were going. It didn't work very well so she ended up getting bored and telling Alana what she did while she was hanging out with the boys.

"So Jared was being a fucking coffee gremlin and pulled an all-nighter so he was sleeping when you dropped me off. Evan was out grocery shopping. Which left only me and Connor continuous. We then proceeded to draw all over Jared's face." Zoe glanced over and saw the look Alana had given her when she mentioned drawing on Jared. "It was with a washable marker its fine."

She continued "So we drew on Jared. We were going to do the whip cream hand thing but they didn't have any. I then tried to convince Connor to drop Jared in a river. It didn't work but I tried. Then we got bored and just put Jared on the floor and poured water on him. It was the fucking "hello?" vine. Like."

"Sounds amazing, oh and we're almost there."

Zoe saw the very familiar CoUnTrY rOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAADSSSSSSSSS (Author-Chan beat yall to commenting that) leading to the orchard.

"Awe fuck yea! Best date spot!" Zoe's excitement was contagious as Alana noticed she was going slightly faster now.

Just like, cut after they're stargazing because like. I have like 10 one-shots to write and I wanna get them done tonight.

"You know, there is nothing better than this." Zoe's hand was intertwined with Alana's.

"Better than what love?"

"Just me, and you, and the moon..." Zoe trailed off like she was waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I just figured that Jared would walk out of a bush and be like "HEY LESBAINS YOU TWO SHOULD KISS" because he's Jared and is weird like that."

Alana laughed both because of Zoe's very shitty Jared impression and because she very well knew that is something Jared would do. "But I think I know something that would make this night even better."

Zoe turned to face her girlfriend. "Do tell. Please let it be ice cream."

"Oh, its better than ice cream Zoe."

"What is it?"

Alana grabbed the box that had been sitting in her pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Jared then walked out of the bush that Connor had dared him to hide in while Evan sighed because there was no talking them out of it. He then screeched "HeY lEsBaInS!!! yOu TwO sHoUlD kIsS!!" The thing was they were already two steps a head of Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the DEH one's are either JaReD nO, rip Jared, or teach Jared to emotion. Like get the boy some help. And a leash. Or is that kinky?


	10. Day 10: Rainbow - Sincerely Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new saga motherfuckers. "Letting Jared and Evan Touch Connor's Hair: The Sincerely Three Saga"

The gays were vibing in Jared's basement as they do. Evan was looking though the mildly disturbing amount of ribbon the Kleinman's owned for some sort of project, Connor was pretending like he didn't have homework and painting his nails, and Jared was screeching random broadway songs.

All vibing in different ways but vibing together none the less.

"Oh my god guys look at what I found!" Evan held up a roll of rainbow ribbon.

Jared laughed. "Look at that. It's us in ribbon form."

"So you can still make shitty gay jokes but I can't draw dicks on you? That's unfair," Connor was being salt boi (trademark pending) because he had a 3-page essay due tomorrow that he hadn't started and was starting to stress out.

"That's not the important part Connie," Connor hadn't noticed that Evan had moved until he was right next to him.

"Then what is the important part Ev? Enlighten me."

Evan tilted his head to the side. "Well..." both Connor and Jared recognized the tone of voice. It was the "probably not gonna let me do this thing so imma just be extra cute to try and convince you" voice. The one that came with puppy dog eyes. The ones that made you a monster if you said no to them.

"You should let me braid your hair and braid the ribbon into it."

Connor's topcoat was almost dry and he still wanted to procrastinate on that essay as long as possible. "Fine."

"Wait seriously?" Evan was shocked and Jared had paused his music at this shocking development.

"Ooh bitch if this is "touch Connor's hair time" then I'm in."

"Then get over here Kleinman," Connor was shaking his hands now because he was tired of waiting for the topcoat to dry. "Also yall are hella lucky I washed my weave yesterday."

Connor went to school the next morning nearly passing out, with a shittly written, typo hellscape of an essay, and a now slightly messy braid with a rainbow ribbon braided into it.


	11. Day 11: Road Trip - SQUIP Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the og concept of day six but that got yeeted to here.

Chloe and Brooke were up bright and early because they had plans to go to Six Flags with the Squad. Which meant getting up super early to get there and actually get to do things before the lines started to get too long.

But that also meant that caffeine was needed. Literally the only people functioning at this way too early to be awake hour were Brooke and Christine. They had only just finished picking everyone up and there were already death threats being thrown around. The SQUIP Squad was not made of morning people.

The conversation on the way to Dunkin Donuts for both breakfast and the much-needed caffeine was very murdery and there was a very stabby vibe to everyone but the very lucky morning people.

In the 15 minutes to get from Jenna's house to Dunkin involved the following threats:

1\. Rich shut up or I will throw this car off a cliff. (Michael to Rich)

2\. Literally any song but this song. Someone change it or imma snap someone's neck. (Jeremy to everyone about Shine A Light)

3\. Imma smite you if you don't stop being so fucking happy. Like some of us are tired and your positivity is really annoying right now. (Jake to Christine)

4\. Imma fucking smite you if you smite Christine. (Chloe to Jake)

5\. Kids if you don't stop talking about smiting each other imma smite all of you. (Jeremy to everyone)

And then there was this whole thing where they were talking about the logistics of throwing Rich out the window and when to do so.

"Mom, Rich is making me question my existence can I throw him out the window?" Jenna was the unlucky soul forced to sit next to Rich and his shower thoughts.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Ok but we'd have to stop to do that and then it would take longer to get caffeine."

Jenna thought about it. "Ok but, what if we just threw him out right now while the car was moving."

"But caffeine," Michael argued.

"Caffeine," Jenna agreed. "Ok but caffeine and then we throw him out the window?" 

"Sounds great. And look at that. Should only be a few before we can yeet Rich. Chlo, Brooke, go get the caffeine."

Rich was not getting the hint to shut up. "Legos live in a world of flesh."

"And please get it quickly."


	12. Day 12: Shopping - SQUIP Squad

It was a Friday afternoon and the squad had decided to go to the mall. They met up at the kfc in the food court. They ate their weight in fried chicken and then split up to go buy things because that is what you do at a mall. Christine went gay to Barnes and Noble to buy the Dear Evan Hansen book. Michael went to the back room at Spencer's Gifts to get some more Mnt. Dew Red to be safe. Jenna and Chloe went to Forever 21. Rich snd Jake went to Hot Topic (or as they like to call it Thot Topic). And Jeremy went to Game Stop. Brooke came with him because she really didn't have anything else to do.

They agreed to meet at the fountain in about an hour so they could head to 7-Eleven to get Slurpees. Which they did. They also ran into some weird kid that was hanging in the ally but the 7-Eleven smoking a cigarette and drinking a Slurpee.

Michael quickly led the group inside as quickly as one can possibly shove 8 teenagers into the place. Mostly because that kid was his dealer and he didn't need the others to know that his dealer was a Connor Murphy reject.


	13. Day 13: Anniversary - Sincerely Three

College was much more hectic than any of our favorite gays had expected. Because of that, they had all planned, unbeknownst to the others, to make it the best fucking anniversary ever.

Jared was the first one home as always. For once he didn't mind though. That just meant he got to prepare his lovely surprises that he knew his boys were gonna like. When he heard the front door open the kinky Kleinman charm (trademark still pending) was on.

"Baby I'm home." Jared noticed that Connor sounded much less dead inside than normal.

Jared wrapped his arms around Connor's waist. "Hi, babe. How was your day?"

"Shitty as ever. But you," he poked Jared's side. "Are being as affectionate as ever. What do you have up your sleeve babe?"

Jared laughed. "Nothing."

"Ok and I'm not depressed." Connor kissed the top of Jared's head. "Can you move so I can get ready for whatever surprises you and Ev have in store?"

Jared wined. "But I wanna give you affectionnnnnn!"

Connor laughed. "You can give me affection in a bit. And if Ev gets home before I'm back you can give him affection."

Jared begrudgingly let go of Connor and pouted. "Don't you dare think you are safe from my love."

"Oh my god, you are too cute." Connor stole a quick kiss and was off.

Connor had come back before Evan came home so he got to walk in on the pleasant right of Jared and Connor cuddling on the couch. Evan giggled as he ran a hand through his unruly hair, dropping his things on the floor. "Don't tell me I missed the cuddle party."

Jared perked up slightly and Connor smiled fondly at both of them. "You didn't miss anything Evy. But you should come join the cuddle party."

Evan laughed as he sat on the other side if Jared and started scrolling through twitter. "You're too cute to handle sometimes I swear."

"I am not cute. You are cute."

Connor knew they were gonna argue about this for a while so he just intervened before it went too far. "How about this: you're both cute and I'm the hot one."

"You know what? I can live with that." Evan shifted so his head was in Jared's lap.

A comfortable silence fell over them. Jared broke it like he always does but the cat that he always does isn't important.

"So we gonna do the sappy anniversary shit that we all know we planned for each other?"

Connor shrugged. "I'm down."

"Kinky."

"Jared."

"What?"

"Baby."

"What?"

"One of the lives if my life."

"I can't shake the feeling I did something bad."

"No. No kinky. Bad boyfriend. No kinky." Connor got off the couch and started to head for their shared bedroom.

"Ev you gotta move."

"But I don't wanna. I'm comfortable," Evan was being as confident as he possibly could.

"Well... there is only one solution."

Evan's confidence dwindled slightly but he still laid there with his legs hanging off the couch. "You push me off this couch Kleinman imma beat your ass."

"Kinky."

"Jared no."

"I wasn't even gonna push you off the couch. That's not as fun and causes injury to boyfriend so it's not favorable."

Evan put his phone down and looked at Jared. "Uh-huh. So are we gonna pretend that you don't push Connor off the couch all the time?"

"Well, Connor's different."

"Pushing Connor off the couch still equals boyfriend hurt."

"With Connor, I can't do this though." Before Evan could even ask Jared what he meant he had already started shriek laughing. They still hadn't found Connor's weak spot and were starting to assume that he wasn't ticklish. 

Eventually, Evan fell off the couch still laughing slightly he asked "How- how is that any different than just pushing me off the couch?"

"I didn't push you off the couch. You technically fell. And it was more fun that way," Evan glared at Jared but Evan isn't super good at pretending to be mad so just imagine the way 6-year-olds glare at each other but on Ben Platt's face. Boom. That was the face Evan was making.

"Ev, you coming?"

"Well for what I planned we have to go an adventure, Jared. An adventuuuuureeeeee~!"

Connor had come back down the hall. "I hear Charlie the Unicorn references. Not in this holy household."

Connor had never really liked Charlie the Unicorn. He thought it was pretty stupid. What he thought was even more stupid is that Alana liked it.

Jared and Evan locked eyes and Connor knew that some shit was gonna be coming.

"Connor, you look quite down, with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown," Jared had started the slightly edited version of Put A Banana In Your Ear. Connor died inside. Out of all the songs from the damn thing. Why did they have to choose the one he hated the most? "The world doesn't have to be so grey~!"

"Connor, when your life's a mess when you're feeling blue, always in distress," They were both really good singers. Connor just questioned why they had to use their talents for such stupid shit. "I know what can wash that sad awayyyyyyy~!"

They didn't even sing the next line. They just screeched in unison while Connor coved his ears. "ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PuT a BaNaNa In YoUr EaR!!!!!"

"Can yall stap? Pls? There is no need."

Evan still hadn't gotten off the floor. "If you say so."

Connor sat down on the couch while Jared went to get the goods he was originally planning on getting. "So we just gonna just like. Do this on the floor or like?"

"Oh umm... I kinda planned that we went out so like... I thought we could just do it there?" Evan had decided that the random hair tie that Connor had somehow lost to the floor was the most interesting thing to stare at right now.

"Oh, that's fine. Guess you're gonna need these." Connor had the car keys looped around his finger, pointing at Evan. Evan took the keys, then it hit him. "Oh, I have to drive. 'Cause you don't know where we're going."

"Yep. That is kinda how surprises work."

Jared came back with a bag in his hands. "Y'all ready to go?"

"I am. Ev's still processing that because he's the only one that knows where we're going he has to drive."

"It's not that I can't drive it's just that you always drive because you're the best at it."

"Well. I wanna sit in the back. Whatever the hell Jared does looks hella comfortable."

~~~

So now they're in the car. Connor's laying down on the back seat. He has to lay there with his feet on the seat and his legs sorta like a triangle without the bottom. You know how like if you move your legs a certain way when you lay down it's like a triangle almost? With your knees up to the ceiling? That's what he was doing ok? Do we cool? (Thank Grammarly for that amazing grammar fix.) Great. Moving on.

Evan was driving as we established before the "~~~" that the author used to change the scene. And Jared was riding shotgun.

Because he was in the front seat today Jared didn't need to ask for the AUX cord. He plugged it into his phone and what sounded like forest noises started. "Hey. Hey Charlie, hey Charlie wake up."

Connor practically stood up. "Oh hell no. Not in my car. Jared, I swear."

Jared laughed. "Ok ok fine. You never let me have any fun."

"Bullshit. You can have fun when the fun doesn't involve unicorns."

"Let me try again, Lord Car DJ."

"Shawty got them apple bottom jeans, boots with the jeans (with the jeans)."

Connor returned to his original position. "I will allow this."

Jared had a playlist of songs that he would play in the car when they were all together. A lot of them were meme songs because Jared was the meme lord.

After like 3 rounds of We Are Number One (that only stopped because Evan was started to get pissed off), some conversation while the mii channel theme played, Never Gonna Give You Up, and All Star they arrived.

Jared and Connor probably would be recognized where they were going if they were paying attention. But the memes. The memes were more important.

"Should be illegal to allow us to spend this much time without visiting the orchard." Jared was leaning on the car taking it all in.

The last time they had visited the orchard was their last day of senior year. It was their sophomore year if college now.

It was still as beautiful as always. The lines of fruit trees on one side. A fairly large open field framed with trees. There was a family having a picnic. One woman was chasing after 2 kids with a bottle of sunscreen. The other woman was laughing hysterically. In between her laughs, she was yelling out to who was presumably her wife (child chasing lady). "Alyssa just let them get burned! Then they'll learn why they need sunscreen!"

The lady chasing the kids, who was now identified as Alyssa, didn't stop. She just yelled, "I'm not gonna let them get burned, Emma!"

Evan laughed at the antics going on in the field. Jared opened the car door because Connor still hasn't gotten out. "Yo edge Lord you plan on coming with us?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. Chill."

Time skip for both personal and gay reasons. The personal reason being this is getting long and because I wanna write the gay gay part.

Evan had leas them to what was their original spot. They used to hang out there when it was just the three of them but they started hanging out with Zoe and Alana so they just sorta just stopped hanging out in that spot.

"I almost forgot about this spot." Connor recognized it instantly. It was a small clearing in the fairly thick woods that surrounded the orchard.

"So did I."

Evan smiled proud of himself. "Good surprise?"

Jared and Connor returned a smile. "Best surprise." They agreed in sync.

They sat down on the grass and just sorta sat there remember all the stupid things they had done in this place.

After nostalgia hours were over, Jared decided it was time to continue the gift exchange. "Ok so." He grabbed two identical masses from the bag and threw one at Connor and one at Evan. They unroll it and it was a shirt with Jared's face on it.

Connor and Evan started laughing.

"Before you ask, my reasoning is: I didn't want either of you to forget what my face looked like."

That response made them both laugh harder. 

"Babe-" Connor wheezed. "Baby we live with you." He continued to lose his shit. Probably would've fallen over if he wasn't holding on to the tree branch that he was probably grabbing too hard. 

Jared went bright red. He was a very shitty liar.

After Connor had calmed down quite a bit, Evan pointed out how Jared was lying because you know, he's bad at lying.

"Ok, ya got me. The shirt thing was a cover-up. Come're," Connor, still in that kinda giggly state after you laugh hysterically your in where you are kinda delusional and like anything can make you go back to losing your shit, almost tripped on a tree branch but we don't talk about that.

"Ok so... actually this was a bad idea. It's really dumb."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad," Connor grabbed Jared's free hand.

"And if it is that dumb then we'll probably get to watch Connor fall over laughing so like. Win-win scenario," Evan laughed a little bit at the thought of Connor falling over laughing.

"Kleinman, what have you done to him?"

"Well, I think it's less of a what I did and more of a were helping him grow a thicker skin and now he's more comfortable with both us making fun of each other and to make fun of us."

Connor raised an eyebrow at Evan. "I mean yeah.... besides your face when Jared pushed you off the couch is really funny."

Connor overdramatically gasped. "RudE."

Jared snickered. "Especially the one time you completely passed out on my lap."

"Ok, that one was just cruel and not how you boyfriend. If they fall asleep you don't fucking move. It's like a dog or a cat."

Jared shrugged. "Look. I had to pee. Shut up."

Before they started squabbling Evan intervened "Jare, you said the shirts were a cover-up. Care to explain?"

"Ok well, you know those bracelet thingies I'm always wearing? I thought it would be kinda like a good idea if we all had matching ones or something? I dunno. Kinda think it's a bad idea." Jared handed the bracelets to the other boys.

Evan smiled. "I love it."

"I don't understand how someone so cocky can be so damn adorable."

Jared blushed. "I mean, you don't have to wear them."

Connor pulled down his hoodie sleeve over the bracelet. "Bitch I think not. This is mine now."

Evan rested his head on Jared's shoulder even tho they were still standing. "Hey no everyone can know were yours."

"Shit you rite. Anyways. ConCon your turn."

Connor took a deep breath to get prepared. Still, he was just a little scared.

"Ok so umm... he pulled two rings out of his pocket. I got us promise rings." Jared and Evan smiled slightly confused because the laws are motherfuckers. "I was thinking that like maybe one day the laws will change and we can like... actually be legally married. Until then here." He put one ring on Jared's finger and the other on Evan's because you know, that's how rings work. And if you couldn't tell the author feels really uncomfortable rn because they have no fucking clue how to word this.

The boys just sat there talking and taking in the view. They sat down because like. They were standing for a while. The sun had started to set.

"You guys wanna know what could make this better?" Evan interrupted whatever Jared and Connor were talking about because he stopped paying attention.

"What?" Connor responded as any normal human would. 

Jared was not a normal human. He was a meme lord. So he responded with "Threesome?"

Connor sighed and Evan gave him the "you are so fucking lucky I love you otherwise you would be fucking dead right now so I very kindly suggest that you shut the fuck up" look. And Jared shut the fuck up because you don't mess with that look because Evan just swore at you three times with his eyeballs.

"No Jared that wasn't what I was thinking in the slightest. What I was thinking was ice cream and I'm paying. Just gonna say that now."

"Oh lit free food!"

"Jared u swear you don't think with your brain. Only with your stomach and dick."

"Those are the best things to think with."

"Jared no!"


	14. Day 14: Best Friend - Pinkberry

One dau btooka was frebdzobded bu cloe veuxase she was straight fir jake aen tho jake sas gay fie jeremy michael and rich. She cfued and scteeedched "I DINY WANNT VE YOU FRIEBD AI ANNW KISS YOU IB THEB LIPS" and then chliw cired beuxae she was very gay for brook awd well but she had to pretned to he steiagjy bexuaer het parents sucked and wherw bkmmophovie.


	15. Day 15: Truth - DEH Squad

Zoe signed her name in the huge-ass O of her brother's name on Evan's cast. "How did you break your arm, Evan?"

Evan had said this lie so many times today it was starting to become the truth in his mind. "Like I already told you, I was sitting in a tree, the branch broke, and I fell."

Connor looked up from his phone. "You wanna know something? Bullshit. I smell bullshit, Hansen," he got off the floor and sat down next to Evan in the seat across from Zoe.

Connor was a very good people reader. Evan shoulda known he wasn't going to try his lies past Connor.

"I'm not lying," He continued to lie.

Connor looked Evan in the eyes with that one look he could use to get anything out of like anyone. They were the most caring eyes like anyone has ever seen. "How'd ya break your arm, Evan?"

"I fell, Connor."

"Connor doesn't push him-"

"Shut the fuck up Alana this is important. Evan, did you fall-?"

Evan cut in before Connor could finish. "Yes. I've told you a bazillion times-"

"Or did you let go?"

"I-" Evan wanted to protest but he couldn't. He did let go.

Connor didn't say anything else. He just hugged Evan as he began to cry. The girls quickly followed suit as Jared stood there in shock. "Ev... I-" He didn't say anything more as he joined the Evan hug because he really needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanna use this in that Sincerely Three book I wanna write. We shall see.


	16. Day 16: Parade - DEH and SQUIP Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so because this is pretty much just gonna be incorrect quotes of stupid shit me and my friends have said/done while waiting for a parade/other band shit from our band + other shit I came up with.
> 
> Also here's my concept for this AU:
> 
> Flutes:Jeremy because he's a twink, Chrsitine because she is me incarnated in broadway minus the depression, Alana because she's the Logan of the DEH Squad, Chloe because she's that bitch ™️, Evan because "if I fuck up no one can hear me" 
> 
> Clarinets:Brooke because I said so, Zoe she wanted to be a Squidward
> 
> Altos:Jake because Careless Whisper and Shrekophone 
> 
> Bari:Jenna because I wanna make her stronk 
> 
> no tenor or bass clarinet because I don't have enough characters 
> 
> Trumpets:Jared because he's an asshole that's full of himself.Rich because he is also full of himself but less of an asshole 
> 
> Trombones:Michael because he likes the like "cause if you like marching with tromboners" from the edited version of Where Do You Belong from Mean Girls for the Tonys 
> 
> Percussion:Connor because he emo boi and I said so.
> 
> might be a little biased because I'm a flute player but like. Take my trash.

Connor, seeing the others towards the front of the parade: I'm alone. My friends, *reaches out* they're gone.

~~~

Flute gang while on the band bus: TrUmPeTs SuCk TrUmPeTs SuCk TrUmPeTs SuCk TrUmPeTs SuCk

Jared and Rich: Well fuck you too then.

~~~

Jeremy running up to the rest of the Squad: GUYS EVAN TAUGHT ME HOW TO PLAY BABY SHARK

Connor: Oh fuck no. *starts walking away* noT TODAY SATAN

Jared: TEACH ME ILL FUCKING TRANSPOSE THE SHIT JUST TEACH ME

~~~

Just a concept for this AU: They all have a shared plot to sacrifice Jared to Kermit The Frog. Everyone knows about it. Jared's chill with it.

~~~

Alana realizing band is a cult: *surprised Pikachu face*

~~~

Jake: *plays careless whisper for the 10 zillionth time*

Jenna: You are a disgrace to the saxophones.

~~~

Also Jenna: *makes boat noises*

~~~

Another concept: Jeremy, Evan, Christine, and Chloe play the "who can screech the highest" game a lot (you just play high notes until someone wins/you're told to stop) and Alana just stares confused and disappointed.

~~~

Jeremy: *pressing all the flute buttons in rapid succession*

Chloe: can you stop?

Jereny: I'm sorry my fingers are fucking freezing and j have nothing else to warm them up with.

~~~

The band director organised a movie night. The Squad almost prank called a drug dealer on Jared's phone. This is something we legitimately did.

~~~

Band wars: Flute Gang and Clarinet alliance. It's a war mostly between the alliance and the Trumpets because they mix like oil and water. Connor and Michael a neutral. With Jenna and Jake it depends on the day. They either stand with the Trumpets because they're just overrated saxophones with the alliance because fellow woodwinds or they're neutral.

~~~

They only actively hate each other in the band room.

~~~

Zoe to the alliance: I figured out why we hate the Trumpets so much. Because Trumpet has Trump in it.

Christine: oh. mY GOD


	17. Day 17: Dance - Sincerely Three

Why Jared still challenged Connor in Just Dance was beyond the three of them. Connor was an unbeatable god. On all of the like 6 versions of the game they owned. Every. Single. One. Evan only ever challenged Jared because he was fairly smart. Jared wasn't though. So he was challenging Connor right now. And Connor was unsurprisingly winning.

After Jared had completely lost, to no one's surprise might I add, he flopped onto the couch with the Wii remote still attached to his wrist. "How are you so good at this shit man?"

Connor sat on Jared's legs. "I am god. That is how."

Evan snort laughed. "Ok, and we're all not depressed pieces of garbage."

"ruDE-"


	18. Day 18: Shapes - DEH Squad

you may not know this but thrw deah squaf was a bunch of stupid littlea kidsa ast one oinds. tey were leadnin aobut shapse. mrs fat teacher bitfdsh was likjew "gthijew is a ceirls and it is rwouns now draw a ciroasl you stupidwsa mogh4ting kidsa." so tehy drew a circle and alans was good becua she is alsnsa. thisa made zoewa fieel verrrrrry gye. cdosnna just wasned JaEd andas evan to dsare him. sao gay ciresals. But then the bitedsh t4esfchr bitfchs was like "desaw a straight line" and the littola gesy gkis drea fucnnijung cicles berwuce they're not4e rstraght.


	19. Day 19: Art - Sincerely Three

Connor was very good at art and drawing. Just like. Very good at it. Connor's sketchbook was a rather mysterious place. Connor never really let them look at his drawings. Mostly because he hated them. But though his internet skills Jared managed to find and stalk Connor's art Tumblr. Jared pretty much threw his phone at Evan to show him his find.

But they knew Connor's sketchbook held more art in it. So while Connor was in class they stole it and started looking though it.

"Damn his really good," Jared was fairly impressed. He knew his boyfriend was good. He jist didn't know how good cobbros art could be.

"I know right."

They stopped on a page with what looked like the three of them with "ha ha gay" written below it in Connor's slightly messy handwriting.


	20. Day 20: Wilderness - Sincerely Three and Zolana

Evan was good at outside because he liked trees and nature and all of those outside things. No one else liked outside. They all had their reasons. Connor because like this child is like paperwhite and doesn't like the sun. Jared just doesn't like outside because "who the hell goes outside anymore" which is very valid and why the author doesn't like outside. Zoe didn't like the heat and Alana just didn't go outside.

Evan had the brilliant idea of going camping. So he surprise visited everyone and forced them to come with him because no one can say no to him.

He had the order strategically planned. Alana's first because she's a morning person and sleeping in for her is waking up at 7:30. Then the Murphies because by that point they should already have their coffee and can take it with because neither of them are morning people. And Jared's last because he has a non-existent sleep schedule and should get as many hours of sleep as possible. And Evan had planned this on a weekend where Connor and Zoe's parents weren't gonna be home. The gayness was gonna be held at the Murphy household anyways as per what they always do when Cynthia and Larry weren't gonna be home.

He had picked up Alana and they went to Dunkin Donuts to get breakfast because it is superior to Starbucks (I cannot speak for Tim Hortons. I had it once at 4 am on a road trip. Canada can vibe rn.) and I will go to war for that claim. I haven't had Dunkin in like 3 years and I have been craving a Coolatta that whole damn time and the closest one is 2 and a half hours away.

Anyway. They pulled up to the Murphy house and Evan rang the doorbell. 

"Yo dipshit!" Connor's voice called somewhere from inside.

"What?"

"Open the door!"

"Why the fuck would there be someone at the door at 7 in the fucking morning? It's too early for that shit!"

Evan nervously laughed as he realized that they had not yet had their morning coffee and they sounded like they had woke up against their will.

"Did you order pizza or something?"

"No, I'm not that stupid!"

"Just open the door!"

"I'm already doing that Connor!" The door flung open as a very tired and not very happy looking Zoe opened the door. She looked like she was gonna murder whoever was at the door. Her features softened after she saw that it was Alana and Evan. "Oh hey guys," she let them inside as if she wasn't willing to plunge a pair of scissors down a girl scout's throat only seconds earlier.

"Yo asswipe Evan's here! Make your weave presentable and get your ass downstairs!"

"Yeah ok whatever! Is the coffee done yet?"

They continued to yell at each other because Zoe was downstairs making coffee and Connor was upstairs trying to make his weave presentable. Evan and Alana sat on the couch until Zoe started struggling so Alana went to help.

Zoe sat on the couch after she had her coffee and looked like she wanted to kill a girl scout significantly less. Connor came downstairs around that time looking like he wanted to die more than usual. He gave up on his weave and just put his hair in a bun. Evan figured his insomnia kept him up really late and his parents woke him up nearly walked the fridge when he went to get the milk.

"Connor, don't drink all the fucking milk," Zoe still was willing to kill a girl scout. 

Connor looked at Zoe with the "I wasn't gonna do it but now I am because you told me not to" look and proceeded to chug the milk. After he threw out the carton he sat on the counter to drink the sweet sweet go go bean juice. "You should learn not to tell me not to do things because then I will proceed to do it to piss you off."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Jared. Makes sense why you two can date each other."

"Oh shut up Zoe."

Before they started actually arguing and not just yelling because big house Evan cut in "You never do that when I tell you not to do something."

"If you tell me not to do something then it was probably a bad idea. Same thing with Alana. Jared and Zoe on the other hand..."

Evan laughed. "If you don't listen to Alana you're planning to die from doing something stupid."

"Bingo."

Zoe completely ignored her brother. "Why are you here at like way to fucking early in the morning?"

"Because we're going on an adventure!"

Zoe sarcastically gasped. "An adventure?"

"I swear to god it's too fucking early for this Charlie the Unicorn shit."

"Ok ok. Just pack a bag for overnight."

~~~

Cut to Alana driving because Evan didn't like driving, Evan riding shotgun, and Connor and Zoe in the back each at a window seat.

Connor looked like he was gonna pass out and Zoe was guessing what the adventure was gonna be.

"We going to McDonald's?"

"I mean, you never did that assignment for biology that I was helping you with."

Both Evan and Zoe started at Alana in shock. "Lana, did you just make a vine reference?" Zoe thought she was dreaming. Her girlfriend did not just simply quote vines.

"Yes, I did. I've been tutoring Jared. His only motivation I've found is showing and explaining vines and other memes to me."

Connor and Evan sighed and nodded. "Sounds like Jared."

"If I'm being honest Alana," Connor looked at her. "He's probably only letting you tutor him because he wanted to indoctrinate you into the meme cult."

The other three agreed.

Zoe mumbled something. 

"What was that Zo?" Alana looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"One of us," Zoe locked eyes with Alana.

Connor nodded. "One of us."

"I'm so confused what are you two doing?"

"One of us," Evan explained.

"Anyways," the chanting was kinda starting to freak Alana out. "Speaking of Jared we're here."

They were in Jared's driveway and Zoe was not impressed. "You showed up on our doorstep at 7 in the too fucking early to take us to Jared's? Please don't tell me this is the whole adventure. Evan, I swear if it is I'm walking back home."

"Well, it's not. We're just picking up Jared." Evan started to get out of the car. "Come on Connie."

"But why?"

"Cause Jared will be happy to see you."

"But I'm comfortable."

"You're gonna have to get out anyway to let Jared in the middle."

Connor dragged his butt out of the car and followed Evan to Jared's doorstep. 

"So we're hoping that he's awake right?"

"Yep." Evan popped the p as he rang the doorbell.

"And if he isn't?" Connor was seriously debating kneeling down so he could rest his head on Evan's shoulder.

Evan fished a key out of his pocket. "Then we just casually walk in and wake him up."

Connor pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked something up. "Can we wake him up with this?"

Evan looked at Connor's phone. He had looked up "goofy bring me back to life". "Do we really have any other option to wake him up with? It's a meme that says "wake me up"."

Connor smiled. "God I love you."

They stood there waiting for Jared to open the door. "Are his parents supposed to be home Ev?"

"They shouldn't be."

"Sweet." Connor started banging on the door. bAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaMbAm BaM. "THIS IS THE FBMOTHERFUCKINGI FUCKING OPEN UP JARED!!!"

"CONNOR!" Evan hissed grabbing Connor's arm so he couldn't band on the door anymore.

"He did it to me once! This is payback."

"He didn't wake you up though."

"We were gonna wake him up anyway."

Evan opened his mouth to argue but shut it again because Connor was right. So he just leaned against him. And kinda started worrying about falling because you know. Connor was almost passed out. "Damn you being right Murphy."

As they stood there a bit longer they got a text in their group chat (currently named tago hoe & co.) from Jared.

~~~

S̵̥̫̰̫͎̭͌̓̈́͂͂̚u̴̼̠̪̺̻̦̯̙̤̍̓͛c̶̘̼͐͑̌̉̋͊̔͠c̷̲̙̺͓̖̘̮͐̈́̓ ̸͓̫̔̊̽̄M̷̡̨̱̣̘͍̠͎͂̋͘͠e̴͎͊͌̈́̕h̴̗̺̬͇̥̻̰̤̽͌̄̓̿ ̶̥͎͕̙̩̊̋̓̓Ḑ̸̍͗̅̈̉̌͝ī̵̢̪̖̖̳̃͗͌͌̽͜c̶̫͎̬͚̫̫͐͂͘͝͝k̶͓͌̈͒͒́̔̚͠: con

✨ 𝓪𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓽𝓲𝓬 ✨ crack: ye

S̵̥̫̰̫͎̭͌̓̈́͂͂̚u̴̼̠̪̺̻̦̯̙̤̍̓͛c̶̘̼͐͑̌̉̋͊̔͠c̷̲̙̺͓̖̘̮͐̈́̓ ̸͓̫̔̊̽̄M̷̡̨̱̣̘͍̠͎͂̋͘͠e̴͎͊͌̈́̕h̴̗̺̬͇̥̻̰̤̽͌̄̓̿ ̶̥͎͕̙̩̊̋̓̓Ḑ̸̍͗̅̈̉̌͝ī̵̢̪̖̖̳̃͗͌͌̽͜c̶̫͎̬͚̫̫͐͂͘͝͝k̶͓͌̈͒͒́̔̚͠: y and how is u on meh doorstep banging on meh door

S̵̥̫̰̫͎̭͌̓̈́͂͂̚u̴̼̠̪̺̻̦̯̙̤̍̓͛c̶̘̼͐͑̌̉̋͊̔͠c̷̲̙̺͓̖̘̮͐̈́̓ ̸͓̫̔̊̽̄M̷̡̨̱̣̘͍̠͎͂̋͘͠e̴͎͊͌̈́̕h̴̗̺̬͇̥̻̰̤̽͌̄̓̿ ̶̥͎͕̙̩̊̋̓̓Ḑ̸̍͗̅̈̉̌͝ī̵̢̪̖̖̳̃͗͌͌̽͜c̶̫͎̬͚̫̫͐͂͘͝͝k̶͓͌̈͒͒́̔̚͠: is like toooo mcfucking early u passed the 4 20 challenge to

✨ 𝓪𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓽𝓲𝓬 ✨ crack: my parents woke me up and ev brought me here

ｔｒｅｅｓ: we're going on an adventure Jared

ｔｒｅｅｓ: an adventure

✨ 𝓪𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓽𝓲𝓬 ✨ crack: can we come inside

~~~

Connor started ringing the doorbell a bazillion times

"Guys I'm coming chill."

Connor stopped ringing the doorbell and snickered. "Kinky."

A very tried looking and slightly amused Jared opened the door. "Stole my line ConCon."

"You look like hell," Connor had little to no filter when he was fully awake. He's still about to pass out. There is no filter.

"I just got back. Satan was nice as always and the same could be said about you."

Evan gave Jared awkward finger guns. "You're gonna need an overnight bag konk man."

Jared laughed a little bit. "That's the most stereotypical bisexual thing you've done in front of me in a while."

~~~

After Jared had put some shit in a bag and they were ready to go again, Evan realized something.

"Oh wait. I have to drive. I'm the only one who knows where we're going."

"Why do you always forget that you have to drive when we do these things?" Connor was already leaning on Jared and looked like he was gonna pass out.

"Because I never drive. I either walk of one of you guys drives."

"That's fair."

"Where are we going though?"

Alana groaned. "Zoe asked the whole way here. Not you too. Please no."

Evan and Alana switched seats by crawling over each other instead of like, getting out of the car. 

Evan checked the rearview mirror before going. "You two comfortable back there?"

Connor looked like he was starting to fall asleep and like he was trying to be absorbed into Jared. Jared had his arm wrapped around Connor and looked like he desperately needed coffee.

"I don't care if he's comfortable. As my boyfriend, he is legally forced to be my pillow."

Evan laughed as he started to drive. "Fair."

Zoe laughed a little bit. "I dunno man. Sounds pretty gay."

"We're all pretty gay."

"We have four different flavors of gay too. Gay, Lesbain, Bi, and Pan."

Connor started laughing. "We gonna open up an ice cream shop? What can I get you? I'd like two scoops of bisexual please." 

Jared started to lose his shit. "Oh! This one's even better! What's your favorite flavor of ice cream? Pansexual. Oh well, mine's Lesbain."

Zoe and Evan started laughing as well. Alana looked semi-uncomfortable. "Boys never refer to my sexuality as an ice cream flavor again."

After about an hour of their ice cream shop discussion, Jared had convinced Evan to give him the aux cord. As to not anger anyone or lose his aux chord privileges he played musical songs because that was the only kind of music they could all agree on.

After about 15 minutes of that Zoe said that it was a good thing that Evan was driving.

"Why would it matter if I was driving or not?"

"Cause if you were back here or if you were riding shotgun you'd be gay panicking."

"Why?"

Zoe sighed because Evan was very not smart sometimes and Alana looked behind her to gather information. "Your boyfriends are completely passed out and being physically affectionate."

Evan looked into the rearview mirror and smiled. "They're cute."

"Since when are they this physically affectionate with each other though?"

"They're like this all the time when it's just us."

Zoe looked at Evan skeptically. "Never would have thought my brother was one for physical attention."

"Zoe you do not know your brother like I do."

Time skip to when they get there because my brain is gonna fucking explode and this is a week late now so take my shit.

When they got there Connor and Jared were still sleeping. Evan was going to gently wake them up but Zoe had other plans.

"YO GAYWADS GET YOUR ASSES THE FUCK UP EVAN TOOK US TO THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

Evan sighed as he cringed. "Zoe it's camping. Not the middle of no where."

Zoe's screeching woke our favorite sleeping gays up. "Zoe what the shit. Why?"

"I'm sorry. You want me to try again? Oh dearest big brother it's time for you and your asshat boyfriend to get the fuCK UP BECAUSE WE'RE HERE!"

Connor groaned. "Ok fine. Whatever. Just stop screaming."

Jared laughed. "That was a little too kinky for it to be coming from you Zo. Never phrase it like that again."

Evan and Alana were unpacking the car as Zoe was tormenting Jared and Connor. Alana was kinda over having to unload everyone else's shit so she summoned Zoe in a very respectful fashion. "Zoe stop tormenting your brother and kinky boy and come get your crap." 

Zoe reached over Jared to poke her brother. "Connor come get your crap too."

Alana eyed Jared. "As well as kinky boy."

It was at this point in time that Jared had realized that they were in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. "Guys why the fuck are we in treeland?"

Evan sighed. "Jare we're camping. You know. Like spending the day in the woods and sleeping outside."

Jared looked at Evan with a look that could only be read as "babe why the fuck must you do this to me?"

aNoThEr TiMe SkIp BeCuSe tHis Is GeTtTiNg ToO mCfuCkInG lOnG-

With only minor complaints about it being too hot, being outside, bugs, and you know, like actually being in nature, the gang survived till nightfall. Which is where like everything went wrong because the prompt is wilderness and I wrote like 2.3k words of exposition-

"Is now a bad time to mention that the woods look extra terrifying and I stayed up till like 3 am watching Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime and then I spent another like an hour trying to will myself to sleep?"

Connor gave Jared the "you know I was up at that unholy hour of the night you should've just texted me" look. Evan leaned further into Jared and Alana sighed. Her internal monologue was "I had such a bright future. Yet I sit here with such incredibly stupid teenagers." Zoe kept toasting her marshmallow because she wasn't surprised Jared was this stupid.

Zoe looked over at Alana. "You know I dont think you've ever been this disappointed to be friends with one of us in ages."

"Why is the record always broken with me?"

"Because if I was given the chance you would be the first I'd stop hanging out with." 

Jared was overdramatically hurt by this shocking turn of events and Connor went hysterical.

"Are you really surprised by this?"

"Yes I am! Lana, I've been friends with you since kindergarten!"

"Yes and?"

Jared was even more "hurt" by this even more shocking turn of events. This time Zoe screeched "BURN! BE ROASTED KLEINMAN!" and Evan started giggling.

"Well damn, if you wanted me to burn you should've just said so."

Connor jumped into action before anything even happened because he knew Jared and what he was about to do."JARED WHAT THE FUCK NO WHY DO YOU DO THESE THINGS DONT FUCKING TOUCH THE FIRE-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like. Too long. I was gonna have this whole plot where Evan and Alana were breaking tree branches and just making noises to freak the others out. Along with this whole bit that Jared kept making musical references. One that I had already thought out was "'we're lost in the woods somewhere in New Jersey and we're never gonna make it to LA.' 'we aren't going to LA Jared' 'tell the squirrel you're fucking sorry Jared' 'Zoe im not telling the squirrel I'm sorry.'"


	21. Day 21: Languages - DEH Squad

Chicken Nugget God: gays

Chicken Nugget God: i have made a discovery

Mother Please Save Us: That is rather concerning when it comes from you.

Ya Like Jazz?: who did you murder

Chicken Nugget God: i didnt kill anyone

Smol Bean: I see murder in my notifications and freak out Jare what did you do

Connor You Must Be The Milk Man: is kleinman going 2 jail

Smol Bean: pls don't be going to jail

Chicken Nugget God: im not going to jail

Smol Bean: good

Mother Please Save Us: What is this discovery Jared?

Mother Please Save Us: enlighten us

Chicken Nugget God: if u put google translate on Spanish type uwu and then click the listen button it will uwu 

Chicken Nugget God: Google translates uwus

Connor You Must Be The Milk Man: y the fuck u know this

Ya Like Jazz?: bullshit

Chicken Nugget God: dont ask y i know this

Chicken Nugget God: and if its bullshit try it out urself murphy

Ya Like Jazz?: fine

Connor You Must Be The Milk Man: jared u broke my sister

Connor You Must Be The Milk Man: she keeps screaming "there's no way. no fucking way"

Connor You Must Be The Milk Man: the fuck u do

Mother Please Save Us: Jared stop breaking people.

Mother Please Save Us: We have talked about this.

Chicken Nugget God: she is in shock of the uwu

Ya Like Jazz?: why the fuCK DOES IT WORK

Smol Bean: i dunno

Mother Please Save Us: I could research it if you'd like

Ya Like Jazz?: not needed

Chicken Nugget God: ^^^

Chicken Nugget God: itll take the fun out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why I know this. I just do. Try it. I dare you.


	22. Day 22: Tears - Lesbihonest

Christine had been ecstatic all week. The Hamilton movie was coming out on Disney+ that Friday. She had to convince her girlfriends to get Disney+ so they could watch it but that was a whole task itself.

Convincing Jenna and Brooke was fairly easy. Jenna just wanted all of them to be happy and Brooke really wanted to see it too. Chloe, on the other hand, was a different story. Chloe didn't wanna give the mouse their money. So convincing took bringing Brooke into it.

"Please Chlo?"

"Chrissy, baby, I love you but I don't wanna fucking give the evil business mouse our money."

"But Hamilton."

"No. Not you too Brooke. I can't say no to two of you at the same time yall are so cute-"

Brooke and Christine then proceeded to amp up their cuteness. And then they both hugged Chloe so she was surrounded by cute.

Chloe's face went red. "Why are you two so cuteeeeeee??? This isn't fair!"

"So... can we?"

Chloe looked over at Jenna who was vibing on the couch in the living room. "What's your stance on this Jen?"

Jenna shrugged. "I mean. If it'll make them happy then I don't see why not."

~~~

So now Christine is sobbing. Why? Because it was beautiful.

After it had ended Jenna wrapped her arm around Christine. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"Because it was beautiful and sad and beautiful."


	23. Day 23: Club - Lesbihonest

Jenna held out her phone to record her face. Rich wanted proof that the four of them could be as chaotic as the boys could.

"Welcome to bible study we're all children of Jesus." Brooke was sitting with a bible on her head and Christine pointed to the picture of Jesus Faist she had pulled up on her laptop.

The three of them screeched "KuMbAyA mEh lOrD-" as Chloe did three lines of fundip powder before screaming "OW!" and grabbing her nose laughing.


	24. Day 24: Colors - SQUIP Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat fic again becuase they're easy

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: i habs an impbatns wuestion

Heere and Queer: oh god

PiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiiiIiIiInKbErRy: it is time to cleanse your mind

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: with high Richard

Fuck You We're Juinors: by michael

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: stfu

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: tis a legit qebstion

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: whats colors

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: how absolutely fucking high r u

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: 5'3 and a quarter inches and i will fucKING DISTROY U


	25. Day 25: Blankets - Boardwalk Boys

Michael Mell was a blanket hog. If any of his boyfrineds were trying to cuddle with him and there was a blanket involved Michael would eventually theft it. He didn't even contuousky try to do it. I just happened.

Solution: Michael gets his own blanket and everyone else who can share a blanket can share the blanket.


End file.
